Heart Breaker
by xghostwriter
Summary: What if I'm fallin' for a heartbreaker? And everything is just a lie? ::LazardxKnife::


Title: Heart Breaker

Fandom: Final Fantasy

Pairing: Lazard/Knife

Warning: There will be light references to sex and spoilers for those who have not played the game(s)

Summary: Knife muses on her relationship with the Director of SOLDIER.

Notes: I have become too attached to this pairing, which caused me to write another little piece on the two of them. it's nothing like what I normally write, but it works. It's not my best work either, however, it's something to prove I still live. Reviews are like candy, give me some if you like.

* * *

_Drabble  
_

* * *

She watches as he lays next to her and in a world that she could only wish she could find herself, pale eyelids over bright blue eyes - eyes that sparkle when they turn to her no matter where the two are. She often wonders if it's the light from the angels or a devil deep inside his heart, she is never sure which she hopes it is. She lives a dangerous life, the life of a TURK, and if it were a sign from the heavens he would only end up farther into the darkness, farther then he already is. However, if it were the devil lurking within his soul, could she handle the heartache that would bring her?

She scowls at that thought; it wasn't like they ever stated they loved one another. That single statement was never said between the two lovers, although, the touches they shared seemed to speak for itself. Gentle embraces and contact that he gives her, she wonders if he's lifting her up to heaven itself, just to drop her down the line; to let her rot in a mist of the darkness that runs within his bloodline. She knew that if her family still lived they would scold her for such thoughts, judging a man just because of his father was something frowned down upon and she felt guilty for doing it.

Her eyes slowly move down to the ring around her finger, the one that her gloves normally hid from all eyes. He had given it to her, told her it belonged to his mother and would have to do for the time being, until everything worked itself out. She wondered if he would change his mind later, a man such as himself couldn't possibly want a girl like her — one that was a murderer and what not — but he always attempted to reassure her that he would never. He would tell her that she was beautiful, reminded him of an angel, but she questioned if it was a lie. She pondered if this was just temporary happiness for the both of them, knowing such bliss seemed to be her life and his as well.

She finds herself always watching him, waiting for him to show his darker side so maybe she could know the truth about him. However, he was nothing but charming, often showing a side to her that no one knew. The scared little boy that was without his mother, disowned by his father, and looking at her like she was a guardian angel sent to rescue him. She found herself enjoying it, she sat back and enjoyed it, all of this, for now. She watched everything play out just to see if he would really stick around — hoping that his charming smile would never wither forever.

She lifts her left hand, the same one with the little gem-ed ring, and brushes her fingers tenderly through his blond hair. She longs to ask him questions that keep her up at nights like this, as she lays next to him in bed after adventures into an adulthood she never thought she'd be apart of. She yearns to raise the question if he is her greatest love, or just another disappointment in a long line of them. She aches to ask if he is just another heart breaker, that will throw away all they have, or maybe it is all a lie. Although a part of her doesn't want to know, she just wants to continue this pretend game — if that's what it is — without a care in the world.

She feels him stir next to her and watches as eyelids lift off of a pair of icy sapphires, her breath soon catches in her throat. She finds herself at loss of words, expressions that would form the questions she longed to ask, as his cerulean orbs soften and sparkle at the sight of her. All the confusion that filled her, the internal fighting, disappears, she gives the man a smile as she leans over and places her lips gently against his. "Director."

"Knife," he greets quietly with his lips barely brushing against hers. "What are you still doing up?"

She replies carefully, "Don't concern yourself. I just awoke."

"Alright," he engulfs her into his embrace and pulls her close. He holds her like he has held no other, like she has been held by no other — that's when she realizes it. He is not the heart breaker, this is the beautiful love that she's longed for. Suddenly, the most logical and straight forward TURK found herself closing her eyes and snuggling against the Director's slender form; the questions that kept her up at night disappeared and the woman drifted into a peaceful slumber. It no longer mattered if he was a heart breaker — she figured that even she deserved a break, she deserved to be wrapped in his arms without a worry.


End file.
